Sympathy
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Yuffie loves Vincent and when she knows, it's too late. The only person left to save her is Cloud. who she haves no love for. She thinks. Yuffentine Yuffoud ZackXAerith
1. Chapter 1

QE:hey. we are back.

E.S.P:Poor you lot. Anyway down to business. We own nothing.

QE:Not at all.

* * *

I'm not crying. The great ninja of Wutai does not cry. My heart is not screaming at me. I am not sitting at the back door step in the cold winter of Midgar in barely anything. Ten o'clock at night.  
Ok. So...yeah, I am.  
I don't know how I got here. It started when I was happily drinking something Tifa made. Still have no idea what it was. I glance over and see Creepy McVampire talking to Shelke. Which doesn't mean anything...But...he was smiling...Then I ended up here.  
Freezing might I add.  
I don't know why I got upset.  
I know he saw me.  
What is it that I could care about?  
I am vaguely aware something red being wrapped around me. I growl. Vincent. Using my expert ninja skill I turn and slap him. How dare he interrupt my trail of taught. Or lack of it.  
"Ow."  
That didn't sound like Vincent. Then again the blur is slightly taller than me and blonde, not freakishly tall and black hair.  
"Cloud?" I whimper. Not wait I don't whimper.  
Next thing I know I wrapped again in the red thing. "It's a blanket."  
I mumbled something. I don't know. Then he hugged me. It was nice and warm. Normally I wouldn't care about Cloud but...I just needed someone. "Why am I crying?" I mumble out. I don't like this. I have to know what's going on and why. Normally my epic ninja skills help me out but...this just hurts.  
Cloud doesn't respond. I start to panic.  
He takes my hand and leads me inside. I give a cold stare at the freakishly tall blackish blur as we walk by. I follow Chocobo up the stairs and somewhere. He makes me sit on the bed in the room.  
"I'll be back. OK?" He generally sounded worried. Why would he care? I do nothing but annoy and torment him.  
I nod and he stuffs a yellow fluffy thing in my hands. Turns out it's a stuffed Chocobo. Who figures. Probably belongs to Marlene.  
I curl up under the covers still with the blanket protecting me. Deep down I wish I could drift into an unyielding sleep, but then no one would see the awesomeness of Yuffie Kisaragi. But...what use is it if I behave like this?  
"Yuffie."  
How dare someone disturb me? "What?"  
"You can sleep here tonight but budge over."  
I pull the covers down and realise that I'm in Cloud's room. Oh crap. "I'm sorry." Man do those words taste wrong. I try and get up but Cloud is stronger than me. "What the hell?" I yell.  
"You're depressed..." "Am not!" "...me and Tifa are worried..." "You shouldn't be." "...just humour us."  
Now that I can see properly I realise that Cloud is really worried about me. Worried not stupid puppy dog expression. "Ok." He looked worried then smiled "Now get off me you pervert." Cloud went red. Which is fun to do but I felt a twang of pain in my gut.  
"Move over." He then points at my cup on the side.  
It's Tifa's triple hot chocolate. Marlene and Denzel only get this if they are really upset, like wake up in the middle of the night absolutely screaming upset.  
I look up and realise Cloud is getting changed. I wolf whistle and grin at him as he looked at me annoyed. "Nice to know you're not over compensating."  
"Fuck you." I blink. Cloud doesn't swear. That is Cid and Barret.  
Still using the blanket as a protection I cuddle up to him. "Sorry." Still tastes weird.  
"Doesn't matter." He mumbles cuddling me back.  
It takes me ages to fall asleep. I hate this feeling of vulnerability.

I did not scream when I woke up. Ok I did but luckily Cloud knew I was. I hold him crying. Even half asleep he is still a moron. But he's my moron until morning.  
Oh great I feel sad now.  
"It's five." Cloud yawned.  
"Ok." I mumbled. Missing the warmth as he gets up. "See you Barney." He pats the teddy on its head.  
"Oh you are a moron." I grumble at him.  
He sticks him tongue out at me. It is weird seeing Cloud relaxed. He really is childish.  
"I don't want to be alone." I finally said.  
He gives me a hard look. "What makes you think anybody else does?"  
Wow. Flash back to when Cloud wasn't really Cloud but a weird mixture, like the time I mixed paint and attacked Vince...ok cannot finish that sentence.  
"You can come and help with my deliveries or stay in bed till later."  
Motion sickness or being alone with Fangs.  
Cloud never looked so shocked. "I'm in." Jumping up and glomping him.

Tifa sighed when they both turned up at lunch. Cloud looked exhausted and Yuffie looked green.  
"Have fun." She grinned.  
Yuffie slumped on the stool in front of her. "Hi."  
"Vincent and Shelke went looking for you." Tifa smiled.  
Quick look around told her it was just them two. "Why is cloud being nice to me? I'm awful to him."  
"It's just Him. He always has to help." Tifa sat next to Yuffie placing a drink in front of her.  
"But why?"  
Tifa frowned. "You know Cloud is the biggest enigma I have ever met."  
Vincent stood back and watched them.  
"You know Cloud has a teddy Chocobo?"  
Tifa gave Vincent a warning shot. "Yeah it's called Barney."  
Yuffie shook her head. "Such a child."  
"So why were you crying last night?"  
A new wave of tears rolled down Yuffie's face. "I just don't want to be alone anymore."  
Vincent stepped forwards. "Yuffie."  
She turned at ran upstairs. A loud bang could be heard.  
"Smooth move Romeo." Tifa glared at him. "Couldn't you at least waited."

Yuffie stared worriedly at the sword aimed at her neck.  
"Yuffie." Cloud said warningly. "I'd just drifted off."  
Yuffie gasped and gagged on her own tears. "Wrong room." She tried to smile but failed.  
"Nice try." Cloud said grabbing her wrist.  
"It's not like you are refrained from saying how you feel. I'm a fucking princess." All Yuffie's rage escaped in that sentence. She was still fuming pretty badly.  
"I do." Yuffie sneered at him. "The first time I was poisoned and when I realised it was too late." Yuffie started to calm down. "And the second time. It was just too late."  
"You loved Zack."  
Cloud nodded "and Aerith."  
Yuffie sat down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She looked away. "I just don't want to be alone. I hate it."  
"You're not the only one." Cloud placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Cid glared at Yuffie. Yuffie looked down at her feet. "So have you anything for me to do?" She asked meekly.  
"What's the catch?"  
Cid wasn't the only one looking weary at her. The whole bar was. They all wanted to know what Yuffie's angle and/or new prank was.  
"No catch. I just want something to do."  
"Why not go Materia hunting like you normally do? Or annoy Vincent?" He asked wearly.  
"If you don't want any help I'll move elsewhere." Yuffie got up. Never looking anywhere else but the floor.  
Vincent watched as she went and sat at the next table and offered her assistance.  
"Ridiculous isn't it." Shelke stated.  
"Something is not right." Vincent deduced.  
"What she isn't annoying people. That it was a blessing." Shelke caught Yuffie's gaze. "I'm surprised she still hangs around here. No one like her or her antics."  
Pain was obvious in her eyes.  
The bar watched as Yuffie ran out.  
Tifa looked helpless at Cloud who understood and got up. Followed by Vincent.  
"Hey wait up." Shelke panicked getting up after them. 'Them and their damn long legs.'

"What did you do to her Cloud? " Vincent challenged.  
Cloud looked back helpless like. "What I've done?" There was underlying harshness in his calm voice. "Take a look at yourself." He turned and walked off.  
"What do you mean?"  
Cloud ignored him and carried on looking for Yuffie.  
"Cloud."  
"If you haven't noticed, Yuffie loves you."  
Vincent stopped.  
"She's been beating herself up about it."  
The distance got bigger.

Shelke found Yuffie, no thanks to the guys at all. "You have to ruin everybody's evening don't you." She sneered.  
Yuffie looked down from the roof top.  
"Can't you see Vincent couldn't care less about you?" She shouted.  
"I know." Yuffie's voice barely audible.  
"Then why this? Why are you trying to get his attention?" She growled.  
"Shelke that enough."  
Yuffie's heart shattered completely. "I only want to be love." She said to herself. "I'm I really that unlovable?" Her body collapsed from the pain and she fell forwards.  
"Yuffie!"

* * *

QE:It's up to you who saves her.

Evestar:Please review.

E.S.P:We have freshly baked cookies.

Cyndaquil:Please don't get mad at us. It's just a story.


	2. Chapter 2

QE:Here's the second chapter to the story I was never going to write.

E.S.P: Here you go fetherhd.

Evestar:We own nothing.

QE:Except Cookies.

Cyndaquil:Mmmm Cookies.

* * *

Falling

Falling

Yuffie sat up right. "Holy Gaia."

There was a snort to the left of her.

"Not funny." Yuffie exclaimed then calmed down.

Cloud shook his head. "Morning."

The feelings from the night before hit Yuffie like a ton of materia. Just not as happy as if she was actually attacked by a ton of materia. "What happened?" She asked looking away.

Cloud rolled his eyes. So much for her just needing to sleep it off. "You're legs gave out and you nearly fell to your death." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Vincent saved you."

Those words hit her like the baseball bat she lobbed at said Vampire two months before.

"OK." She smiled and lay back down.

They sat there in calm silence.

"Where is Creepy McVampire?"

Cloud frowned. "Who?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Vincent."

"Tifa dragged him off to bed."

For some reason Yuffie couldn't stop herself from laughing but the idea of Tifa dragging him was just too funny not to.

Yuffie quickly fell into the new routine at the bar. Which Tifa found lucky, as she was looking for a new barmaid.

She'd go to sleep in Cloud's room. Wake up really early in the morning. Normally by nightmares. Go off with Cloud to do his deliveries or just do the local ones for him. Return about lunch time to get food in her and nap. Then start helping Tifa to set up for that afternoon. Eat dinner. Run the bar until midnight, then go to sleep in Cloud's room.

No need to say she was exhausted. It stopped her from thinking and feeling. She still acted like a slightly calmer Yuffie. Much to Everyone's displeasure.

She phoned her Dad on occasions just so he didn't worry but she knew if she visited him he'd use her weakness against her and get her married to some prince.

"So Cloudy-cloud what's for tomorrow?" she grinned poking Cloud who was leaning against the wall.

"What?" Cloud said jumping awake.

"You actually sleep standing up?" Yuffie asked slightly worried. "What's wrong?"

He just rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What did you say?"

"What's tomorrow's deliveries?" She asked rolling her eyes. He was just slow sometimes.

"Tifa's new shot glasses will be in." Yuffie sweatdropped. That may have been her fault. Reno and Rude were having a drinking contest with her and Teef and it got slightly out of hand.

"That it?" She asked slightly deflated.

Cloud nodded. "You even get a lie in."

"But but but." Yuffie stammered. That gives her free time and free time is never good.

A smile spread across Cloud's face. "You'll be fine." He patted her on the head then went upstairs.

Sighing with tactical retreat Yuffie went into the bar and started work.

She crashed out on top of Cloud wrapped up in the same red blanket he had given her. Not that she will get any sleep. She may as well make sure he didn't get any. She snuggled up in his arms and watched the door. Her hot water bottle grumbled and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Taking in his scent, a mixture of floral shampoo and motor oil, she drifted into disturbed sleep.

Tifa growled throwing the washing in. This was her least favourite job. Next to cooking. Luckily Cloud does most of the preparation, she just heated it. She knew Vincent walked in from upstairs. The second step down creaked. No matter how carefully you stepped on it.

"How is she?" He asked quietly.

"Afraid Shelke will hear you?" Tifa asked uncaringly. Who put red knickers in with the white clothes?

"No."

Tifa blinked and turned to face him. She had no idea what they had just said. "Sorry. Hi Vincent what brings you down here to my cave of self torture?"

Vincent sweatdropped. Not what he expected. "How is she?"

"Oh the usual." Tifa sighed "Moping about. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was you."

Vincent ignored the insult. "You know you put a black top in with the whites."

Cloud grabbed Tifa's arm from lobbing the second load of washing at the fleeing Valentine.

"Hay Cloud. Where's your shadow?" Tifa asked trying to get out of his grip.

"We need to talk."

Vincent turned and watched them go down the stairs. Not before picking up the extra clothes on the floor.

"What's wrong?" TIfa asked.

"Yuffie doesn't seem to be getting better."

Vincent got closer so he could hear them better.

"You don't need to do the washing Cloud." Tifa moaned.

"Don't want any washing related accidents today."

"Pffft."

Vincent strained to hear over the machine chugging away happily.

"I have a way with machines."

"Oh fuck you machine god."

They both laughed.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"You know my style. Wait until it's way too late."

Tifa exclaimed happily. "You love her."..."Oh wow."

Vincent growled and walked off.

"She's still hung up on Vincent." Tifa gave him a sad look. "I'll miss her when she goes."

They hugged.

"So where is the lucky girl?" she smiled. She felt giddy with joy; Cloud had a shot at happiness.

"Getting your shot glasses." Cloud said jabbing her in the sides.

Tifa huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "If Reno wasn't being such an arsehole I wouldn't have mashed them on his head."

"It was you, me or Rude." Cloud shrugged. "Kinda glad it was you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. I'm not letting you miss any moment of happiness. Go talk to her."

Yuffie sighed. Denzel was at school. Barret was having father daughter time with Marlene. Cid was at Rocket town with his wife. Red was doing whatever it was he does. Cait Sith was with Reeve at WRO. She wasn't talking to Reno. Rude would be with him. No point talking to the rest of the turks. So that leaves her, Tifa and Cloud. No wait there was Creepy and Miss Creepy.

She carefully carried the glasses. "I could visit Aerith and Zack." She said out loud.

Something shiny caught her eye. Someone's materia. Who has Materia on show? OH him. Pretty boy. Rufus Shinra. Followed by Reno and Rude.

Glasses, material, glasses, materia.

"Yuffie."

An unholy squeal left her. She was so distracted by the shiny that she missed Tseng sneak around behind her. "Don't do that." She said undignified. Happily excepting the glasses box back from Tseng. She sneaked glances back at Rufus, Rude and Reno. OR the three R's as she liked to call them. They hadn't heard her.

"They are not going to do anything bad." Tseng said calmly.

"You lot lost?" Yuffie grinned.

"No." He sighed. They were out of sight of the other group. "Rufus knows a shortcut."

They both laughed. Watching the other's carefully.

"How's Elena?" She smiled when he went red the quickly calmed down again.

"She's misses the time when we were kidnapped."

Yuffie gave him a confused look.

"No duty. No rules. Just me and her A.L.O.N.E." He went red again while Yuffie laughed.

"I hope you two can have a more open relationship. Soon."

They both nodded before splitting up.

'That wasted like ten minutes.' She sighed before walking back to 7th heaven. 'Yeah.' She decided. She would visit Zack and Aerith.

She hadn't been in Aerith's church since they though Cloud had actually kicked the bucket. But he hadn't.

"He has a remarkable ability not to die." She smiled looking at the Buster sword. "You sure trained him well Zack." She had not realised tears had welled up in her eyes. "I will not cry."

_You're not alone._

Yuffie's head jolted up.

_**Yeah. Scary the poor girl.**_

_ Shut up Zack._

Yuffie laughed. "Hi."

The two spectral forms of one friend and one friend of a friend smiled and waved at her.

_What brings you here? _Aerith asked slapping Zack playfully.

"If I have free time I think. If I think I get upset and if I get upset everyone worries." She said hanging her head. "Why you two here? I though you two went and joined the lifestream."

_Because I love you guys and I want to be here when you need me._

_**So it got nothing to do with hot invisible...**_

_ ZACK!_

_**...Because it's hot.**_

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

Zack grinned at the slowly solidifying colour in the translucent Aerith's face.

_**Can you help? We are playing eye spy and I'm stuck with F.**_

Aerith giggled.

"Flowers?"

Zack playfully glared at The laughing wreck.

_**F.**_

_ Floor._

_**Right.**_

_ I spy with my little eye...F._

_**If it's flowers again I'm going to impale you on the buster sword.**_

_ I love you to._

Yuffie laughed. She couldn't stop.

_**I see what you and Cloud do at night.**_ Zack winked. Aerith look horrified.

"What? nothing at all."

_**Yeah you two are boring.**_

"He makes a great hot water bottle."

_**I know. Once on a mission. It was freezing cold. Cloud had kicked off his covers, so I kindly got out of bed and pulled them back up. So he kicked them off again. You should have heard him scream as I put my cold hand on his stomach.**_

"You sound like a granddad talking about his grandson's first bike ride."

_He's always like that._ Aerith laughed hugging him.

"Thanks guy." Yuffie smiled launching herself at them. Even thou they are not solid it didn't stop her from trying to hug them.

Vincent watched Yuffie working. She was happy when she returned with the glasses two hours after she was suppose to. Something had happened. He did not know what.

"MY MORON!" everyone quietens down slightly as Yuffie attacks Cloud.

Anger swelled inside Him as he saw them rolling on the ground. "Yuffie get off you crazed loon." "NO!" "Tifa!"

Tifa was laughing really hard and slumped down behind the bar.

"Hopeless." Shelke mumbled.

Vincent just ignored her and watched Yuffie being a nutcase like normal. It made a nice change from normal calm Yuffie.

"Yuffie." Tifa giggle from behind the bar. "Can you get the clean glasses?"

"Yup." She said jumping up and ran out of the room.

"Are you even listening to me?" Shelke asked annoyed.

"No." Vincent stated before getting up and following Yuffie.

Yuffie giggled as she changes the magnet letters on the fridge to something inappropriate. Tifa is going to kill her. Again.

"Yuffie."

She spun around startled.

A small eep escaped her lips as he kissed her.

* * *

E.S.P:DUN DUN DERRRRRR

QE:May write the next chapter today or tomorrow.

Evestar:Please review.

E.S.P:We're going to play pinarta with Cyndaquil.

QE:I'm not cleaning up the blood.

Cyndaquil:*Duct taped and being dragged off*


	3. Chapter 3

QE:Hello. This is the final chapter.

Evestar:Considering it was only suppose to be a oneshot.

QE:Meh.

E.S.P:Square Enix owns they arse's not us.

* * *

Slowly they melted into the kiss. Yuffie ran her hands through his hair trying to hold on. In her mind he is just a fleeting moment. Vincent wrapped his hands around her waist holding her closer. When they finally broken up for air Vincent whispered, "I love you." They started again.

A thump and an 'ouch' stopped them. Cloud had snuck past them and walked into the table carrying the long forgotten clean glasses. "Don't mind me." He said walking past them again.

Yuffie's heart plummeted. A frown engraved itself on her forehead. Her attention was taken away by Vincent again.

"You ok?" Tifa asked Cloud when he appeared with the glasses. Yuffie's disappearance had worried them. She hadn't expected him with those.

"Yuffie's going to be fine." She grimaced. There was underlying sadness in his voice.

"You ok?" She asked again.

Ignoring her, he helped out at the bar.

Cloud lay quietly in bed. Holding on dearly to Barney. He had to retrieve him from under the bed where he had long ago been forgotten. He wrapped the teddy up in Yuffie's blanket and drifted off to sleep. He had a busy day in the morning.

Yuffie curled up to Vincent, much to Shelke's annoyance. She felt bad for ignoring her duty but how often would they be like this. He wasn't as warm as Cloud. She also missed her blanket. She slept better than she had in a while...but one thought disturbed her. 'Why can't Vincent be more like Cloud'.

Fenrir was a monster. Yuffie knew that really well. He was her arch enemy. The obstacle to get to Cl...She shook hert head. As she ran down the stairs at half five in the morning.

The black beast was being wheeled out by its love carefully. Yuffie scoffed catching Clolud's attention.

"It's only a bike." She said playfully.

He just watched her.

"I know. But I have a duty to do and that is to help you. If I was going to stop then I would give you notice." She smiled.

Cloud didn't say anything.

"So what do you want me to do?" She grinned placing her shuriken on her back.

Cloud handed her his phone.

"You can count on me." She grinned hopping on the back.

Standing on Fenrir Yuffie watched the Chocobo's carefully. She learnt from last time they don't like the monster that much. Well neither did she but there was a principle. She was the only one allowed to destroy it.

Cloud's phone rang in his pocket.

"It's the great white flower of Wutai talking." She smirked.

"Where's Cloud?" Tifa said exhausted. She obviously had been woken up. Poor unfortunate soul.

"Delivering to the Farm owner why?" She asked confused.

"Fine you talk to her." Tifa said unimpressed to the person on the other end.

"Yuffie you ok?" Aw Vin-chan sound worried.

"Nothing can hurt the Great Ninja Yuffie." She smiled.

Cloud gave her a funny look.

"You left your phone here."

"I know." She said trying to sound reassuring. "But I have a duty to do and I can't back out know." She ended the call. By accident. But she ended it. "Hi Cloud."

"Come on." He said gesturing her to get off.

"I'm not driving it. It wants to kill me."

"Not what I meant."

"Healen Lodge." She smiled.

Cloud nodded.

Yuffie regretted standing on the bike as it got its revenge by belting it at 400kmph.

"BUT VIN-CHAN!" Yuffie moaned.

Tifa frowned. Vincent knew her routine better than anyone else. She needed a nap. And now she was ratted. Her heart went out for Cloud. Well it did before she tripped up the stair.

"Clever Tif." Cloud smiled helping her up.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Denzel's ill again."

Cloud nodded taking the pack lunch upstairs.

Tifa sat on the stairs listening to the couple argue downstairs.

"Don't they know they are no good for each other?" Shelke asked sitting next to Tifa.

"I don't think so." She said dozing off. "I think they'll try and keep at it until they tear each other apart."

"Why?" She asked concerned.

"They are both stubborn."

"Oh."

"Can I count on you tonight to be a bar maid?" Tifa asked. "My heart isn't into it."

"Sure. Denzel needs the both of you."

"Hi Cloud." Denzel smiled weakly.

"Hey." Cloud smiled sitting next to the kid. "How you feeling?"

"Ill."

They both laugh.

Denzel started to doze off.

Cloud wiped his brow with the cloth.

Yuffie did the run around to check everywhere was locked and safe. She opened Denzel's door to check on the kid. She found out why she hadn't seen Cloud all afternoon. He had his head rested in his arms on Denzel's bed. Marlene's was empty. She smiled and grabbed the blanket off Marlene's bed and wrapped it around the Blonde Moron.

She placed Denzel's cloth in the water squeezed and placed it on his brow.

Cloud shifted next to her.

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks for everything." Those words didn't want to leave her. They were the true last links between them.

Cloud watched as Yuffie left the room. "You're welcome."

Ok. I admit it. It was my fault. Denzel put me up to it. Might I add?

Cloud didn't stand a chance.

And you have no idea what I'm on about. Ok It started with us returning back from the deliveries. Denzel was up and about. So I got talking to him. He said in Cloud's sleep he kept mumbling my name. Which has nothing to do with it. Stupid brain. So we got bored and found all the old chipped plates and glasses with Tifa cannot bring herself to chuck out. And get this. The baseball at I lobbed at Vincent was still in the attic. XD. You can kind of guess what happened. If not here is what happened.

We took turns.

One of us would hold the baseball bat and shout throw. The other would grab anything from the box and throw it at the baseball bat. Points scored if it hit. And we wore protection. Sensible role model I am.

Anyway, it was my turn to bat and Cloud walked up behind me and well he said my name I turned around and he got a face full of wood. Baseball bats are made from wood right? The little sneak escaped leaving me with the blame.

Tifa caught him so now he's grounded. WOO!

So I am now sitting trying to apologise to Cloud. But he does look cute with a pack of pea pressed to the side of his face.

"I'm sorry." Those words don't seem as bad as they used to.

He just looks at me. "That actually hurt."

"I'm sorry." I give my Yuffie style puppy dog eye mark five at him. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Whack the other side of his face." TIfa laughed walking in. Followed by Vincent.

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Come on Yuffie before you make it worse." Vincent said softly. What am I? A little kid.

"Oh ok." I play along getting up. I turn back to say bye. Cloud is talking to Tifa but he looks so sad and helpless. My heart stops. How could I cause this much pain.

"Yuf what's wrong?" I look at Vincent confused. When did we get in his room? What did he just call me?

"I'm an idiot." Wow those words seem right. "The moment I can't have something I really want it and then what I really need I have no idea till I can't have it."

"Speak Midgarian please."

I cannot look him in his eyes. "I thought I love you when I saw you happy with Shelke. But I think all that was. I felt angry because even a creepy vampire like you can fall in love and I can't." Tears are coming easily to me these days. "And the moment I find happiness I go elsewhere because...it's easier that admitting I love him."

"Yuffie."

"I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry' not to you. You have heard those words so many times." I smile at him. My heart feels so much lighter. "Vincent Creepy McVampire Valentine You deserve true love not some nutcase like me." And before he can kill me I leg it into the shed or more commonly dub the monsters cave. Well only by me and Marlene.

"Vincent's going to kill me." Cloud hit the ceiling. Which I have to admit is an epic skill and funny. "And apparently so are you."

Wow how many times can I hurt Cloud today?

"Why is he?"

"Well one, I called him by his full name..."

"Which is?"

Oh crud. "Vincent Creepy McVampire Valentine." I said meekily.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And two." I stop. May I just say I wasn't the one to break our fragile relationship and I enjoyed it. "I broke up with him." Cannot keep fingers from touching my lips where Cloud kissed me. "Seriously where did you learn to kiss?"

Cloud went bright red. Still adorable. "Uh Zack and Tifa."

"Awww." The red blush went deeper in shade.

"Shut up." I didn't say anything. Why do...

Cloud's lips are really soft and even the beast seems calmer now I'm with his owner. He doesn't mind Cloud sitting me on him. Kissing Cloud is like kissing an actual cloud. Soft, fluffy and a little bit wet. Not desperate and unbridled.

When we separated we hear clapping.

Everyone, Barret, Red XIII, Shelke etc, is trying to get a good view in the door way. Even Vincent.

"Aunty Tifa why is Uncle Cloud kissing Yuffie?" Marlene asked.

Tifa smiled. "'cause they happy together."

"Oh ok."

Poor Denzel, he never expected Marlene to do that.

* * *

QE:Woohoo done. XD

Evestar:We're going to throw a small party.

Cyndaquil:Using me as a BBQ.

Evestar:Didn't think of that thanks.

Cyndaquil:Damn.

QE:*Rolls eyes* You know that review button. You know you want to send me one even if it says 'hi'.


End file.
